sing_it_upfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 2
Season 2 is the second season of Sing It Up. The series was renewed June 4, 2015. This season consist of a brand new character and Melissa Paxton upgraded to a main cast. Season premiere premiered on March 25, 2016. This season consist of 29 episodes. Bringing the whole show to a total of 57 episodes. The season finale aired on March 3, 2017. Cast Main Cast *Dove Cameron as Rachel *Emma Nisbet as Lia *Cyrus Uy as Robin *George Delanivias as Bryan *Christian Simpson as Eric *Floyd Martinez as Tom *Mary Wary as Jeannie *Stuart Phillips as Shane *Anna Nisbet as Jane *Lauren Scotland as Kennedy *Jasmine Blyth as Alex *Matthew Madeley as Ryan *Laura Marano as Rebecca *Sarah Parker as Moon *Charlotte Rees as Charlotte *Melissa Paxton as Maybelle *Meadow Belal as Maya Recurring Cast *Dominic Prince as Joseph *Heather Hunter as Chelsea *Mhairi McCall as Madison *Kirsty Logan as Audrey *Alice Pavoni as Principal Andrea *Sammie Logan as May *Rekaya Starlight as Jody *Robin Thickle as Ethan *Josh Hutcherson as Sam *Ross Lynch as Jordan *Liam Hemsworth as Victor Episodes *''Episode 1: Animals (March 25, 2016) (premiered) (4.8 million viewers)'' *''Episode 2: 80's Dance Night (April 8, 2016) (premiered) (3.6 million viewers)'' *''Episode 3: Robin and Ryan, Part 1 (April 22, 2016) (premiered) (3.7 million viewers)'' *''Episode 4: Robin and Ryan, Part 2 (April 23, 2016) (premiered) (3.9 million viewers)'' *''Episode 5: Robin and Ryan, Part 3 (April 24, 2016) (premiered) (3.8 million viewers)'' *''Episode 6: Double Date (April 29, 2016) (premiered) (3.5 million viewers)'' *''Episode 7: Robin's Audition (May 6, 2016) (premiered) (4.0 million viewers)'' *''Episode 8: Everyone Has Flaws (May 20, 2016) (premiered) (4.1 million viewers)'' *''Episode 9: Ryan vs Shane (June 3, 2016) (premiered) (5.2 million viewers) (ONE HOUR SPECIAL)'' *''Episode 10: Trapped at House (June 17, 2016) (premiered) (4.3 million viewers)'' *''Episode 11: Survival Of The Heatwave (July 1, 2016) (premiered) (4.2 million viewers)'' *''Episode 12: Birthday Song (July 15, 2016) (premiered) (3.9 million viewers)'' *''Episode 13: Five Nights at Hospital (July 29, 2016) (premiered) (4.4 million viewers)'' *''Episode 14: Be Our Guest (August 12, 2016) (premiered) (4.6 million viewers) *''Episode 15: Pray For Orlando (August 26, 2016) (premiered) (4.5 million viewers)'' *''Episode 16: Our Past Family (September 9, 2016) (premiered) (4.1 million viewers)'' *''Episode 17: New Job (September 23, 2016) (premiered) (3.6 million viewers)'' *''Episode 18: Candyman Story (October 7, 2016) (premiered) (3.8 million viewers)'' *''Episode 19: Five Nights at Haunted Forest (October 21, 2016) (premiered) (4.0 million viewers)'' *''Episode 20: Les Miserable Show, Part 1 (November 4, 2016) (premiered) (3.9 million viewers)'' *''Episode 21: Les Miserable Show, Part 2 (November 18, 2016) (premiered) (3.7 million viewers)'' *''Episode 22: Silent Night (December 2, 2016) (premiered) (4.1 million viewers)'' *''Episode 23: Sing & Dance It Up: Sing & Dance-along Christmas (December 16, 2016) (5.8 million viewers) (ONE HOUR CROSSOVER EVENT)'' *''Episode 24: New Year's Love Part 1 (January 6, 2017) (premiered) (3.8 million viewers)'' *''Episode 25: New Year's Love Part 2 (January 20, 2017) (premiered) (3.5 million viewers)'' *''Episode 26: Fight For Our School (February 3, 2017) (premiered) (3.7 million viewers)'' *''Episode 27: Spring Break Chaos (February 10, 2017) (premiered) (3.4 million viewers)'' *''Episode 28: With or Without Love (February 17, 2017) (premiered) (3.6 million viewers)'' *''Episode 29: Goodness In Jane (March 3, 2017) (premiered) (3.9 million viewers)'' Trivia *James Campell who protrayed Shane has left the series. Instead Stuart Philips will replace James Campbell as Shane from Season 2 Category:Seasons Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Lists Category:Season 2 Episodes